Seshomaru Falls In Love!
by Angel-EyesXxX
Summary: The title says it all! Written By My Friend NOT Me!
1. Queer eye for the so called 'strait guy'

My friend wrote this and im putting it up fore the publissity! enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest as rin follows him. "MASTER SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!" The little imp known as Jaken was running as fast as he could toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stops so suddenly that Rin walks right into his ass. "I told you to keep up Jaken, and if you can't ride the dragon," Sesshomaru said with a deadly calm. Jaken got up on the dragon and Sesshomaru kept walking at a fast pase.

Several hours later . . .

Jaken and Rin were safely away from the battle that was going on right now. The monk had an odd look in his eyes as he tried to strike Sesshomaru with his staff but Sesshomaru dodged only to confronted his brother's sword. Sesshomaru drew his and swiftly blocked Inuyashas attack. He jumped back and felt arms around him and a hand on his ass he also smelled a mortal man. Sesshomaru turned around but only to see the monk and get a French kiss. "Miroku what the hells wrong with you, you just kissed Sesshomaru and why the hell is your hand on his ass!" Inuyasha yelled in a high piched voice and eyes wide.

Sesshomaru was in such a shock that he just stood there for a few seconds. Then when it hit him that a mortal man just had his way with him, he was in such an outrage he only bitch slapped him and ran away, not caring about the battle at all now. "SESSHOMARU YOU COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he heard his brother yell. What the hell is that monks problem, he just kissed me, now to plan how Im going to get this mortal stench off of me and how Im going to kill him.

When he got back to Rin and Jaken . . .

"Lord Sesshomaru you are back" Rin said happily giving him a hug. "I have to go somewhere, Rin stay here with Jaken" he said looking down at her. Sesshomaru walked away toward the nearest hot spring. When he got there he quickly strip himself of his clothing and slid into the spring and began to scrub off the human smell. That was so gross what the hell gotten into that monk, I still can't believe he kissed me and grabbed my ass. He thought. When he was done washing himself, he had the perfect plan to kill the monk called Miroku.

At Inuyasha's gang . . .

"Miroku I thought you were straight not gay!" Inuyasha said loudly but was doing his best not to completely lose it. " Inuyasha I am sorry to say but you have it all wrong, I'm not gay,I'm bisexual meaning I like boys and girls," Miruko said calmly. "But SESSHOMARU?!?" Inuyasha said loudly. " I am sorry to tell but Sesshomaru attracts me like you do but a bit more." Miruko said but realized what he let slip out of his mouth a bit too late. "YOU WHAT!?"

Kogome and Songo were just sitting there looking at each other then at Miruko. "Inuyasha, your just going to have to accept it." She said. Then Sango got up and smacked Miruko " So I guess you're not attracted to me then?" she asked loudly. "No, no you got it wrong I meant men wise!" he said shaking his head and putting his hands over his head defensively.

* * *

My friend wrote this and im putting it up fore the publissity! enjoy! 


	2. The dads in charge of the house!

My friend wrote this and im putting it up fore the publissity! enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a start realizing his dream was only a dream. He dreamed of his father coming back to life and grounding him for not getting married or getting a woman to bare his children. "M'lord Sesshomaru " said a little flee. "Who the hell are you?"Sesshomaru asked lifting an eye brow. "I am your father's servant Mioga and I have brought you an important message" Mioga said, as he went to Sesshomaru's neck and slurped up some blood, only to be flattened by Sesshomaru's hand. "Oh boy" Mioga groaned, "no respect. By now Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. "Well Mioga tell me this important message" Sesshomaru calmly said with a hint of irritation. "Well m 'lord, Miroku was wondering if you would be interested in joining him at the hot springs and– uh-oh " Sesshomaru was now officially pissed off. He picked up the flee and throw the flee as for as the irritating thing could go.

Three hours later . . .

Sesshomaru was back to wondering his territory without Rin or Jaken. Sesshomaru sighed at the memory of him promising that he would get some women to bare his children. But the bad side was that he was still young had his father had said he would be grounded if he did not keep his promise.  
(Why did I make such a promise to him any way) Sesshomaru thought. A rustle in the bushes caused him to turn around only to see his father Inutaisho. All Seshomaru could do was stare like an idiot with his eyes wide. "I see your more of an idiot now" his father said cooly, "I see you haven't kept your promise." Sesshomaru took a step back."how could you be alive, and if you really are my shame-of-a-father then you should know that I'm not keeping that stupid promise you made me swear to" Sesshomaru said trying to stay calm but wasn't doing to well in that area. " hmpf I see, so you would rather be grounded then, I still remember the punishment" Inutaisho said looking at his shocked son straight in the eyes.

Sesshomaru growled at his father. Inutaisho examined his son carefully looks like you lost your arm, I bet it was from Inuyasha," Inutaisho looked at his son with disappointment in his eyes. "Now that I'm back I get all the things you inherited from me, so come on boy your grounded for not keeping your promise unless you are willing to find a willing women" Sesshomaru couldn't do any thing he just stared at his father and began to walk behind him. 'Inuyasha told me what that monk did, how would you let someone like that live," Inutaisho asked without stopping. "I'm working on it," Sesshomaru growled. (I am way to old to be grounded)

When they reached the place that was once Sesshomaru's,  
two days later...  
Inutaisho made him go to the room that was once his when he was a child. Sesshomaru sat on the floor of his room thinking. (what the hell dose he want me to have a women and how the hell did he come back, he doesn't smell dead, but this is pathetic) Seshomaru sighed and stood up and said "fine I give up, I'll find a women" (NOT!) He said. "okay then but if you don't keep your promise you are still grounded," Inutaisho said knowing his on could be lying. (DAMN!) Seshomaru thought.

* * *

My friend wrote this and im putting it up fore the publissity! enjoy! 


End file.
